Shadow
by fenyxphire
Summary: Contrary to popular belief the Weasley family was not the perfect family or a family at all. There was no love, only cold embers of hatred… especially for the youngest one… Ginny. Who will, help bring her into the light? DMGW RR
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Shut **up**, shut up Molly, who the hell do you think you are!" Arthur Weasley screamed

Contrary to popular belief, the Weasley family was not the perfect family it appeared to be. In fact it practically wasn't a family at all. There was no love, only cold embers of hatred… especially for the youngest one… Ginny.

Ginevra Weasley, the unnatural, once possessed one. The black sheep, whose hair and eyes separated her from the rest of her family. As soon as the chamber of secrets ordeal was over, everyone turned against her, her mother, her father, her brothers, Harry, and Hermione, leaving Ginny in the background, in the dark,. In a shadowed place of the world where no one could reach her.

Ginny was an unusual beauty, with rich auburn hair, deep, piercing, emerald eyes, creamy peach skin, but no emotion to speak of. And there she sat as her father yelled at her mother, with no reaction to the situation at least not anymore.

_Flashback_

"_Molly, get the fuck out here. Where the hell are you woman?" Arthur screamed_

_Molly rushed out, "I'm right here,"_

"_What were you doing that took you so long to get out here?" Arthur hollered_

"_I just came from the bedroom on the __top__ floor of the house," Molly responded exasperatedly _

"_Bitch, don't you sass me," Arthur retorted_

_Ginny came out from the house hearing yelling, "Daddy, your back!"__,she__ said happily_

"_Shut up and go finish your chores. Did I __tell__ you to come out here?" Molly said coldly_

"_But…I just wanted to greet daddy and—"Ginny started_

"_ I__ don't give a damn what you were trying to do. Just get your lazy ass back in the house!" Molly exclaimed_

_Ginny turned to look at her father, but he just sent her a cold glare of disgust and said, "You heard what she said, get your ass back in the house!"_

"_But---__" Smack__ "Did you hear me bitch." Molly said_

_Ginny turned and ran before they saw her cry._

_End Flashback_

And that was the last time she ever entered one of their arguments or greeted her father or cried.

A knock came to her door, "Ginny get up," Harry said, "or we'll leave you behind."

Quietly Ginny stood already dressed for the ride to the train station for another year at Hogwarts, wearing a black long sleeve turtle neck style shirt with a Victorian collar and sheer sleeves, skinny jeans and over those she had black knee high riding style boots. On her hands were many silver rings, and black finger nail polish. On her face, Ginny wore black eyeliner and deep red lipstick, with a shiny gloss over coat. Her hair was curled into spirals and then combed out so it waved gently.

Ginny climbed down the Burrow's rickety stairs, until she reached the landing where she finally realized she was alone. They left her. Alone. Like they always had for the past four years after Tom Riddle. Yes, Ginny was in her sixth year but what her family didn't know was that she was skipped ahead a year, and at that she was placed in all advanced classes.

Accepting that they had left her, she went over to the fire place and flooed to Hogwarts, like she always had.

_On the train_

Draco Malfoy stopped at the Golden Trio's door to torment them as usual. "Hey Pothead, how's your mother, oh, wait, you don't have one!"

Harry stood up, "Don't ever open your mouth to talk about my mother again."

"Oh, Potter, when will you ever get better come backs," Draco sighed and shook his head, turning to leave he looked over his shoulder and said, "Weasel, _Mudblood_."

As he left, Draco realized for the fourth time in some years that the littlest Weasley was not there, 'How strange…whatever, parents probably couldn't afford to pay for her school fees, the poor ass blood traitors.' He thought

As the Hogwarts students filed into the Great Hall, Ginny from the dark shadows of the corridor blended in with the rest of the students. She made her way to her usual spot at the Gryffindor table—the very end away from the aimless chattering of the live-in imbeciles also known as students.

As per usual Ginny barely got a glance as the table quickly filled up with laughing children, she sighed and said under her breath, "Welcome to another year of Hogwarts Ginny."

As Dumbledore called for the attention of the school to hear his usual speech, Ginny focused her attention on the less depressing thoughts of Dumbledore and his contagious happiness, as he caught Ginny staring at him Dumbledore smiled a tiny smile in her direction. Gasping at the show of friendliness, Ginny let a miniscule, slightly shaky smile show; she hadn't smiled in years.

Turning Dumbledore started his speech, "Welcome, newcomers, oldcomers, and really old comers, to a new year at Hogwarts. There are a few announcements that I would like to make. First I would, like to congratulate young Mr. Malfoy on earning the Head Boy position…"

"WHAT!" yelled an enraged Hermione, "I am going to have to work with that prat for a bloody entire year!"

"Actually, no, Ms. Granger, you will not b-" said Dumbledore as he was interrupted

"But, you said if I remember correctly that Malfoy was Head Boy?" Hermione said looking at Dumbledore as if he had 5 heads (or lost his mind)

"Yes, I did say that, but I never said that you were Head Girl." Dumbledore stated as a matter of fact, "If you were Head Girl you would have received your badge before the year started."

The Slytherin table erupted in laughter, as the rest of the school sat quietly thinking '_If Hermione didn't get it __who__ did'_

"— "there was silence as Hermione sat there dumbfounded

"On that note I would like to congratulate Ms. Weasley for earning the position of Head Girl." Dumbledore exclaimed brightly

"Ginny is not even a seventh year, and it clearly stated in Chapter 12 page 378 of Hogwarts a History that you needed to be a seventh year in order to…" Hermione started in her smarter-than thou tone

"Yes, yes Ms.Granger I know what the book says. If you would let me finish Ms. Granger, I would also like to congratulate Ms. Weasley on advancing to the seventh year and also to all Advanced Magic courses this year due to her outstanding O.W.L. scores, which were the highest in Hogwarts history."

As the entire school watched, Hermione got up from her seat and stalked over to the indifferent Ginevra Weasley, as she let her hand come down to slap Ginny, her hand was suddenly grabbed by the supposed victim of this incident. Ginny stood up, in an icy tone she said 3 words that felt like ice dripped off of them, "_Don't touch me_."

Hermione scared and angry retorted, "I don't know why they chose you, you poor excuse for a witch, but whatever the reason you will regret it this year. Expect the rest of your year to be a living breathing _HELL!_" She hissed

"I'm anticipating the enjoyment, I truly am, but if you ever try and lift your hand against me, ever again in your wasted pathetic life, please note that proper punishment will be dually given. But if you insist on the current slap you were about to deal me please, do make _my _day and continue. Give me a reason to harm you in ways not yet thought by man. Believe me _the__ ideas are just floating in my head waiting to be used_!" Ginny scathingly replied. Then as if nothing happened she turned and sat back in her seat, returning to her food.

Hermione, properly chastised, turned around and stalked down the aisle, as she walked past, Harry and Ron stood up to quell her anger and left the Great Hall with her, as they left they glared angrily at Ginny who paid them no mind. As the doors to the room slammed shut, the Hall erupted into gossip.

Across the Hall a certain Draco Malfoy analyzed the situation carefully with his best friend Blaise Zabini.

"Wow look at the mini weasel, she looks different this year. Did you see how the Dream team glared at her how pathetic and she didn't even flinch. I wonder what happened for them to dislike her. Come to think of it I haven't seen them talk to her civilly in 5 years…………."

Read and review please (Flames are excepted)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After the big scene with Hermione, Dumbledore called for order, he then clapped his hands and dinner began.

As Ginny observed the malicious style of eating her classmates portrayed, she lost her appetite, only shoveling in a few bites of apple pie and peas before standing up and making her way out of the Hall. As she left she never noticed the curious pair of stormy gray and deep blue eyes, which belonged to Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini respectively, follow her out of the Hall.

As she stepped outside of the doors that led to the main grounds, Ginny breathed a sigh of relief from having escaped those barbarians known as Hogwarts students. Walking over to the lake Ginny sat Indian style, with her legs folded and crossed over each other. In solitude she observed the quiet beauty of the landscape, wondering if she could just stay there, out on Hogwarts grounds, for the rest of her miserable life, alone.

"Hey Weasley!" _Apparently not_ she thought.

"Hey Weasley!" the voice called out again completely shattering what was left of her escape. Footsteps sounded and she knew she was in the presence of two people. The steps separated until two beings sat down next to her. Looking to her left and to her right, Ginny found herself surprised at her visitors… a Mr. Malfoy and Zambini. Of course she didn't let her surprise register on her face. Internally composing herself she said quietly "Gentlemen, what can I do for you"

"Well for starters…" Draco started as if talking to a child, "You could tell us what the hell all that was!"

"What all _what _was?" Ginny said boredly

"The glares and antagonism you received from the Delusion Team! That's what the hell what is!" Blaise said bluntly

Ginny just stared at the two rather− "excited" boys. And they stared back. As the silence dragged onward till it almost reached a climatic snapping point she said, "Oh…._that_." And she returned to silence.

The two boys fell on the ground in disbelief. "Yes _that_! What the hell was it all about. I've noticed that they have stopped talking to you civilly after your first year." Draco stated.

"Yes, well, I could hardly blame them since I _was_ the one who opened the Chamber of Secrets and unleashed the Basilisk on unsuspecting "non"-pure bloods. Yes, yes, that must be the reason for their sudden, how shall I put it, enmity." Ginevra said bluntly and sarcastically bitter. As she was saying this Draco and Blaise's mouth extended further and further to the ground in shock.

"WHAT!" they both shouted

"No need to yell." Ginny said in her ever present cool, icy calm, voice.

"WHAT!" they shouted again (at the same time)

"I said no need to yell" Ginny stated gaining slight amusement from their antics.

"NO, I know you said 'no need to yell', but what the hell! I didn't know you opened the Chamber of Secrets!" Draco said still in a considerable amount of shock

"Hmmmph," Ginny breathed, "I'm surprised _Daddy_ didn't tell you."

"What, my dad? What does he have to do with−" Draco started

"GINEVRA WEASLEY!" shouted the over bearing Ron, with the ever present Harry and Hermione trailing behind him "What are you doing talking to the enemy you fool?"

"Well, damn, I didn't know they were _my _enemy, as they haven't done anything particularly hostile to me. And as for _you_, who the hell do you think you are calling a fool? Do I need to remind your steadily-shrinking, pea sized brain that it is _I_, in fact who skipped a whole year _and _got Head Girl. Each which are positions and honors that are not given to those classified as, what did you call me, oh yes, a fool. On the other hand the person who you need to be calling a _fool_ is standing right behind you,Hermione, if your smallish brain can't decipher who I am talking about, you know the ugly ass, bushy haired ass, nose always stuck in a text book but still can't beat me ass, giving me a haughty look every time she knows I am right ass, also giving me a haughty look now as she knows I _am_ right ass, bitch, who if she knows what is good for her physical and mental wellbeing won't take another step which she believes is threatening ass….whore, seeing as she, the girl which I just described to you, did _not _receive this position and honor." Ginny said bluntly in a tone which reflected her present mood…irritation.

As she said this Draco and Blaise stared on in wonderment.

Hermione (sorry Hermione lovers), liked the dumb bitch she was ran up to Ginny, attempting to punch her. Ginny, like the self- trained fighter _she _was, halted her fist as it neared her face by grabbing it and squeezing it until the older girl was on her knees in pain. As tears ran down the girl's face, Ginny lent down until her nose touched Hermione's, then she sent an icy glare into the girl's eyes as she hissed, "You stupid bitch! I warned you didn't I, you obviously don't take notes, tips or hints, from something that isn't a textbook, which is probably why you don't have a boyfriend. Nevertheless, let me give you one little bit of advice I am sure you _will __not_ forget: The next time you try to lay your filthy hand on me, I can assure you that after I am done with you then, this "slight" amount of pain you are feeling now….you'll wish YOU HAD IT BACK!" with that Ginny tossed her from her front and peered down her nose at her, "Now that that is settled…remove your sniveling little carcasses from my presence, and yes Ron, that statement includes you as well, you too Hero Boy."

Turning back to Draco and Blaise who looked in awe, "Well, since the information sent to their brains hasn't reached yet, and I know that you don't want to wait the couple of days that it will take, you guys should follow me."

The trio (Ginny, Draco and Blaise), turned back to the castle and started heading inside. Once inside, Draco turned to Ginny, and asked, "Where exactly are we going?"

Ginny simply responded "To our rooms, of course."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After taking the maze like twists and turns until they reached the Head Boy and Girls Dorm, they finally stopped at a portrait of a sleeping dragon.

"Well good job Weasley, we finally reached the entrance but, wait, you don't know the password since we did not go to the after dinner meeting with Dumbledore!" Draco exclaimed

Ignoring him, Ginevra knocked slightly on the portrait to awaken the sleeping dragon, "Elysinio, wake up."

Blinking his scaled eyes tiredly, the dragon yawned, when he at last turned to gaze at the people who woke him up, he rapidly blinked his eyes startled and in his serpentine speech he said, "Why Ginevra, you have finally made it back to your domain."

"Yes, yes, Ely, nice to see you as well, now if you don't mind _la conclusion se __verite_, and please hurry up, I have some business to conduct." Ginny said in a rushed yet endearing tone.

Hearing the password to the dorm, Elysinio said, "Why yes of course, you may enter, Ginevra and her companions."

Entering the Head domain, Blaise , and Draco, still surprised at Ginevra ignored their surroundings and pounced on her with questions.

"What-"

"How-"

"I don't understand-"

"What we mean to say Weasley is, how in the seven hells do you know that dragon and the password to the head dorms." Blaise said in surprised calm to a certain red head who looked on in restrained annoyance.

"Well, finally we have made headway in knowing what the hell you two were blabbering on about. Well, to answer you question Blaise, I unlike the rest of the school showed up at Hogwarts at 2 p.m., which is significantly well ahead of the scheduled time for the train to arrive at Hogsmeade. Because of this, I was informed of by title as Head Girl and your title of Head Boy as well as the password to the dorms. Elysinio and I have been friends since my second year of Hogwarts, and he has remained a constant in my life since my family as loving as they are, so…_kindly_ ducked out of it." Ginny stated

"Wait a minute what were you doing here at 2 p.m., I noticed on the train you were not there as per usual in reference two the past years. Why?"

"Why well my kind, and loving mother decided to send the Boy- who- couldn't- die- quick- enough to wake me up yelling at me to hurry so I could get to the train, by the time I arrived at the first floor they had already left me, and I had to floo to Hogwarts. Hence my 2 o'clock arrival, and I have arrived at 2 o'clock for the past 4 years." She responded

"Well damn…that is certainly…not what I was expecting," Blaise replied

"Draco, what do you mean you noticed I wasn't on the train as usual because in order to notice my absence you had to have been looking for my presence?" Ginevra inquired amusedly

"Well….ummmm-" Draco stammered while Blaise looked on in amusement.

"Oh, my god we will become very good friends anyone who can make Draco blush like a little school boy is worth my friendship" Blaise continued to laugh joyously

"Oh, shut up Blaise." Draco said embarrassedly still blushing,"But any ways what was that scene about earlier with bush for brains?"

"Oh that…" Gin thought

Flashback

"You stupid bitch! I warned you didn't I, you obviously don't take notes, tips or hints, from something that isn't a textbook, which is probably why you don't have a boyfriend. Nevertheless, let me give you one little bit of advice I am sure you _will __not_ forget: The next time you try to lay your filthy hand on me, I can assure you that after I am done with you then, this "slight" amount of pain you are feeling now….you'll wish YOU HAD IT BACK!" with that Ginny tossed her from her front and peered down her nose at her, "Now that that is settled…remove your sniveling little carcasses from my presence, and yes Ron, that statement includes you as well, you too Hero Boy."

End Flasback

"Well," Gin started "It all began with the beginning of last summer….."

Chapter 6 Living with and in Hell

Flashback

"Ginevra, get your ass down here!" Molly Weasely screamed

Ginny sighed and walked down the 5 flights of stairs to the location of her mother: The Kitchen. "Yes, Mum?" she asked

"Harry and Hermione are coming today and Hermione needs somewhere to sleep, so she will be using your room." Molly said

"Okay, so you want me to get an extra bed for her?" Ginny asked

"No there will be no need—"Molly replied

"You want us to _share_ a bed?" Ginny said disgustedly

"Heavens no! She will be using your bed, _you_ will be using the couch bed." Molly said matter of factly

"WHAT? That thing gets to use my bed while I have to sleep in the parlor! Hell fucking no!" Ginny raged

"That _thing_ has better grades than you and isn't tainted by Tom Riddle, and by far a better woman than you could ever hope to be--" Molly ranted

"A better woman than _me_ you say, whatever she can have my room, stupid bitch!" Ginny screamed

"Good it's not like you had a choice in the matter anyway," Molly held

End Flashback

"So yea the bitch took my room this summer while she was there and that's not even the half of it," Ginny stated

Flashback

"GINEVRA… GINEVRA!", went a call through the Weasley house, "Ginevra, where the hell are you!"

"Damn it, stop the fuck screaming. I mean god damn I'm standin' in the frickin' kitchen…right beside your dumbass" Gin responed, "Now, what the hell do you want Hermione!"

"What the hell were you doing in Ron's room with Harry? Are you sleeping with him, you know to boost your status, because it won't work you evil little whore." Hermione asked

"HA. Hahahahahahahaha, are you serious? Me, sleep with Harry fucking Potter? As if! I would never lower myself to your level." Ginny responded

"Yea, whatever bitch, do my laundry on your way up--." Hermione started

"Do your own fucking laundry!" Ginny exclaimed, "How the hell hard is it to switch and flick your wand, you're a damn witch and guess what? The spell even _folds_ your clothes for you, dumbass.

"Ginevra do her laundry Merlin knows what you would be doing besides that if we let you go." Molly said

End Flashback

"So basically, that's the whole story. She convinced my Mom, who convinced everyone else in my family that I'm a closet whore, and that I shouldn't be trusted." Ginny said

"Wow…what a BITCH. You know we could tie her up in one of the rooms of the dungeon, where no could ever find her squirming, mud blood body," Draco said viciously

"Or hang her in the Slytherin Commons and let everyone have their way with and then deposit he in the teacher's Lounge." Blaise added evilly

"No. She would probably enjoy that." Ginny said laughing at the ideas kept flowing from the two Slytherins.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK someone interrupted by knocking on the entrance door.

"Who the hell is that?" Draco asked looking at the clock

Ginny walked over to the portrait entrance and opened it…………………….


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A/N (Sheepish look) ummmmmmmmmmmm….hey guyssss….ummmmmmmmmmm yea….my B for the hella long wait for an update, I have been caught up up in my studies for like the past year and some hehehe…yeaaaaa….I know this note doesn't make up for the wait but perhaps you can forgive me anyways….. ;) Anywayz here is a brand new chappie for yall avid readers.

Unannounced, Unexpected and Unwanted

"What the---", Ginny started to say as she was shoved into the room, her room, with a great force. Stumbling backwards to finally come to a stop by the Slytherin duo, she finished her statement with more fire than was originally going to be expressed, "WHAT THE FUCK! WHO IN THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE LAVENDER BROWN?

"Ginni-kins, I was only coming to see your new dwellings…you know in order to check on you and make sure you were okay with what happed in the Great Hall," Lavender said with pseudo-sincerity dripping from her every word as she gazed with unrestrained lust at the eye candy just behind the startled Ginny.

"Oh shut up, you trashy man-eater. If all you wanted was to come an ogle my roommate and his sidekick then all you needed was to ask him to invite you---"Ginny said disgustedly before she was interrupted

"Oh MERLIN! NO! As if I would actually pretend to want to be in the company of this amorphous thing and then hold back from regurgitating as I extended an invitation to her to continue to force herself on my being!" Draco said affronted and appalled

"And if Draco, Hogwarts resident man-whore, is saying no…why, in the name of all that is attractive, would you think that I would significantly lower myself and subject myself to her. And I am NOT his sidekick Ginevra!" Blaise finished

Ignoring Lavender's spluttering behind her, Ginny gazed at both boys and then at Brown, shook her head lightly, as if to clear it, and said, "You know…your right. What the hell was I thinking?"

"Now just wait a minute…I'll have you know that I am one of the most sought after girls in this school. I won't have just anyone insult me without consequences---" Lavender babbled

"Just anyone… without consequences. All of these statements all retain the same quality of BULLSHIT! Your statement implies the fact that you do in fact let people speak to you anyhow without retaliation, all they have to be is just the right person. Dumbass." Blaise said


End file.
